Lest We Forget
by Yokaigurl
Summary: She said she would be back by Christmas. They all did. She never was seen or heard from. Until she came soaking in her own blood, carrying another person. She didn't feel, nore did she noticed that she was dead. She cared only for the people behind her.


Lest We Forget

AN: Hello! As you all know, yesterday was Remembrance Day. This day holds a great deal for many people.

I decided to use this fic as a birthday fic for me, to see if I can express what I can do. I'll be 16 on the 14th! Wow eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own this idea.

**RIP to those who never came back.**

**Dedicated to the souls lost at sea, the sky and the land. We miss you.**

_Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here  
Feel me rise in the strength I've found inside the warm embracing air  
I'm moving slow  
Like a glacier melting watch me dissipate  
I searched for love in an empty world but all I found was hate _

Now in the  
White flames of burning flags we  
found a world worth dying for, yeah  
We've been battered so hard that we don't  
feel anymore 

_-Rise Against, Worth Dying For_

"Don't worry guys! I'll be back real soon!" she had said with that cheerful smile on her face.

No one doubted her. She always kept her word. She never broke it.

Not even now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need one kunoichi and a group of chunin, preferably 6 to help in a near by village. Who is willing to help?" no one shot up their hand. It was rather odd. Unless you weren't given all the details that are vital.

Reluctantly, the 6 chunin held up their hands. Tsunade nodded to the 6. "Thank you, please step foreword and stand over there. Now, we need a kunoichi. This is a high paying job. You will be there for an unpredictable amount of months. But, you must take caution."

"I'll do it Tsunade-sama!" chirped a happy voice from somewhere in the right corner in the back. Every eye turned to look at the sweet voice. It was Tsunade's favorite student (even if she didn't always show it) Sakura.

Ino's eyes widened and jabbed her in the ribs. "Shut _up_ forehead girl!" Sakura glanced at her and shrugged off Ino's hands.

She walked confidently through the throngs of ninja inside the room. She recognized many faces, Kakashi, Genma, Kurenai, Neji, Naruto….Sasuke. Basically, she was the social butterfly of the ninja society.

She knew everyone because of her work at the hospital. This was the main reason why she wanted to go on the mission. For the past year or so, the only places she ever was at the hospital, the ER, the training ground, making house calls, her apartment, Ichiraku and any kind of dance halls.

She needed to breath.

The hokage narrowed her eyes at Sakura, as she walked up the small stairs to stand in front of her. "Are you sure Sakura? This missions is and could be classified as a A rank mission, a close to a S rank" The chunin's eyes widened. _A mission that high?!_

Sakura nodded her head. "I understand quite clearly shissou. I promise you, no harm will come to these five. I swear to it. It's just the job you need right? You did call us here for something right? Plus! I'm a medic-nin, so I can help." Why did she have to list off all those reasons that made so much sense?

Everyone in the room was quite. They knew she was quite capable. A medic-nin with perfect chakara control? Someone stronger than the hokage at the young age of 20? A young flower that many would risk their lives protecting then let her go off on her own? The cry baby of Konoha? The girl who would die for THE Uchiha Sasuke?

Her labels may have followed her throughout her life, but not was the time to shake them off. She was pale and tired and rusty from being inside of the hospital for so long. She needed this to prove to herself. Ninja's were not mean for healing, they were meant to kill too. She wanted to have both the power to give and take away life.

That was power.

She started into Sakura's eyes. She pleaded, but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine. The rest are dismissed. You six, follow me into the next room" No one was left in the room except for the people that would remember looking at the cherry blossoms back.

A day and a bit later, Sakura and her group were at the gate. Surrounding her, were the parents of the chunin, so proud that they were going on a missions with THE Haruno Sakura.

Mothers looked at Sakura, and she knew what they wanted.

_Please……bring them back home to me._

She nodded.

_I promise on my life._

She didn't want to see another broken home and family. Some moved on, other lingered to far in the past that they were never really able to move on. The truth hurt too much, and that meant an alternate reality was the real suggestion to them.

Her friends wished her a good bye. They later on all said that they felt that this mission would be different than any others that she would have been on.

She hugged everyone and gave a small peck on their cheeks. The sand siblings were actually there too. Surprisingly, Gaara offered his hand first. She shook firmly as he stared into their mirror like eyes. She giggled and grabbed him into a hug. Slightly stunned, with arms at sides, he quickly clung to her like a mother to a child.

It was the only picture they had of Sakura after that.

She let go reluctantly. Turning, she darted to her team. They gave small smiles, and tighten their hands on their backpacks.

She smiled brightly at them. They then knew, they would be find.

No matter what.

"Ja ne minna! I'll be back soon! I promise! You won't even think I was gone! I'll write!"

And then she was gone like the wind.

From then on, they got letters about once every week or so. Sakura would write about how good it was going, how it was relaxing and peaceful. They would all write back telling her about the newest gossip like Lee popping the question to Tenten.

About how Lee _fainted _after popping the question to Tenten.

They had fun, writing back and forth like pen pals. They all had their worries, but, so far there was nothing to be worried about. It was almost an easy mission. Tsunade was relieved for that.

_I should be able to come back by Christmas you guys! I cant wait to see everything! Tenten, you better have the wedding in the SPRING or else I'm gonna kill you!_

That child like innocence actually showed nothing of what was going on. Her details were vague.

Then it hit them like cold water.

Her letters became less frequent. At the same time though, the letters were only addressed to Tsunade-sama. Curious questions about certain groups appeared in the letter, as well as certain medical terms that needed to be looked at.

This was strike one.

There was a buzz in town suddenly. All ears were around the place, Tsunade had some of the ninjas recon back to her about sudden rumors that began to emerge around local restaurants and market places.

It was a mini war that was going on near the location of Sakura.

That was strike two.

Then, the letters didn't come for a whole month. It was already well into spring and Tenten wanted to delay the wedding. She really did. So did Lee. Everyone did. Nothing was the same without her.

The hospital suddenly didn't have as much meaning as it was when they got injured. The weird thing was too, Tsunade suddenly sent a group of five ANBU to the location near the area.

They couldn't get into the are.

Strike three.

**YOUR OUT**

It was a hurricane. The elders grew worried at the new spiral downhill. The area close to Konoha were dying. They were dying for help, food, water, and protection. Short burst of news would come and go.

They knew that somewhere, Sakura was fighting the best she could. One message that she did send, and it was addressed to the Hokage so that she could read it aloud to her friends and the family of the chunin.

_They're fine._

"But what about YOU?!" Naruto had screamed. Ino collapsed into Hinata's arms, exhausted of worrying. Lee tightens his grip around Tenten's hand, as she desperately sought out some kind of answer. He could give her none.

"Tsunade-sama" she looked in the direction of Genma and Kakashi. They narrowed their eyes, determined.

"Just say the word, and we'll be gone in the next minute" "Me too" "Me as well" "We'll all go!"

"No" stunned, with wide eyes.

She was tired, rubbing her forehead with hand, she sat down in her chair. " We can't get into the area of Sakura"

"What the fuck do you mean we can't get near Sakura?" angrily asked Sasuke.

"More respect for your Hokage Uchiha" glared Tsunade-sama.

"Hn"

She sighed, this group of people, their dynamics were all off and yet they worked too well with each other.

"We have captured on of the prisoners. As speaking, they are being held in the interrogation room with Ibiki" they relaxed. Ibiki was the best of the best. No exceptions.

Suddenly, the Hokage didn't seem so fierce.

Shyly, Hinata spoke up "B-but…Hokage-sama, what's wrong?" even she knew that something was wrong. Tsunade only had one hand on the desk, the other one hidden.

She breathed.

"He was holding this"

She presented them a handful of pink hair.

Naruto knew that she was fine.

Team 7 knew that she was fine.

Team 8.

Team all the way to 29 knew Sakura was fine.

Then why did her letters become so dirty?

Blood stained?

They stopped.

No more. No less. They didn't know anything. The prisoner did nothing but fuel even more hatred and a death that was 'mistaken'. Ibiki had been apparently a bit too 'harsh'.

It was then, were Naruto saw, was a message.

One of the chunin, badly wounded had crawled back. Izumo and Kotetsu had first saw him and race forward. Taking him to the hospital, he was placed in the intensive care. But, he was well by the afternoon.

"Sakura healed you, didn't she?" asked Tsunade. Shizune looked on with Tonton. This was getting out of hand. His face was war torn. He was young. Almost too young. At such a young age, he had to sacrifice his innocent for this?

Why?

This was ludicrous. But, it was for the sake of Konoha and he accepted that.

"We were surrounded. We tired, oh god, we tried. There was so much going on…I ..I just stopped. I was almost killed was it not for Sakura-sama" they perked up. "She jumped in front of the kunai so fast. I barely saw her, she blocked it with that plate thing of hers on her arm. She told me to run and help the others. I…I guess I was standing there like an idiot because she slapped me next."

His eyes started to water suddenly. They didn't take this as a good sign.

" ' You got to keep going! Go with your instinct! Just go! Help them and get them to somewhere safe. Get them to the basement were we set up! Go….GO!' and then I was gone. We healed each other and oh god. What month is this?"

"Its August. Almost a full year from when you started the mission. What happened?"

He took a deep breath.

"It started about….I…I don't remember" "Try. Try harder chunin" she said sternly.

"The snow wasn't exactly melted….

_FLASHBACK_

_A deep rumble was the first signal. The next, was the explosion of a children's hospital. The eyes of the civilians and ninja a like, widen in fear and horror. Then panic and chaos took their role as people frantically looked for cover and safety._

_Sakura took the command. "We meet back at the station in less than half and hour! No heroics! I need two of you to go to the scene, and find any survivors. The rest of you! Come with me"_

_The after image of them was left to the civilians._

_Only 25 children of the 200 survived. The rest were fatally wounded or dead. Sakura knew almost all of the faces. She treated not but half an hour ago. It was devastating._

_**They will PAY.**_

_The three other chunin desperately tried to keep up with the angered Sakura as they jumped from tree to tree._

"_Sakura-sama!" one panted. "Please! Slow down! We're almost there, but, please! Calm down" Sakura glared back. "Keep up!" she bit back. Slightly stunned, the three nodded quickly and started to pick up their pace as well. _

_As the trees started to thin out, they could see monsters. The tank like creatures were sparkly and made for death. The logo of a crudely drawn face was plastered in white against the shiny silver. "It's them" breath one of the chunin._

"_Who?" Sakura whispered back harshly. He gulped. "The CrossLaB. They're known for killing off villages within a week! My cousins were victims to them. Their deadly for non-ninja villages" Now that pissed her off. Going off on the weak? Attacking a children\s hospital first?!_

_That was the fucking definition of weak._

"_Lets go" "WHAT?! We can't GO!? They'll kill us!!" She whipped her head back and looked hard. "You said they weren't ninjas correct?" He gulped. "Y-y-yeah! But still!-"No BUTS. If you said that, you should have shut up once you started to talk. As your commander, we are to go into first alignment as our attack. After that, we eliminate all in path to get to the leader. Clear?"_

_Barely giving them time to register what was happening, she gave their answer for them._

"_Good, now let's GO!"_

_They were gone like shooting stars._

_The war was on going. When Sakura was finished healing a quadrant, another five would come in, almost dying. She was the leader and the healer. She had some of the remaining women help heal the wounds that were not fatal. The children were sent to another village under the guard of one of her chunin. They were able to escape but not the chunin. _

_There was a barrier that was set up two weeks into the war. At that time, they were winning. They could have won if it was not for the fact that the leader had employed a missing nin from the bingo book. The 'sheath of wind' always tried to kill one of her chunin to provoke her into coming into hand to hand combat. He wanted to get to 'know' the legendary slug princesses student._

_She had punched him through an already collapsing building. He had after that, taunted her with sexual desires and money._

_She had broken his sheath and he was pissed._

_Bloody and torn, and tired, they had done it._

_The war was over._

_The battle, however, between Sakura and the sheath had just begun._

_Long and tedious, it was a battle of wit and being able to preserve the most amount of chakara to kill of each other. She fought dirty and he loved it. She knew it was the only way to win and he knew it. It was then, that she released the secret attack that Lee had helped her with and Jiraiya's favorite move._

_Opening all of her heavenly gates, she used rasengan with the cackle of chidori to kill him. Not before he shoved his hand right into her heart and vital organ in her back._

_Splayed in blood, the on lookers couldn't tell whose blood was whose._

_He collapsed in the waterfall of blood and she fell to her knees._

_It was done._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That was it. Now, she told me to come back to Konoha to tell you that shes coming back with the other four chunin. Please, help them! Find them! She saved me and I need to save her! I ..I!!!" he started to become hysterical as nurses poured into the room. Tsunade sat at the adjacent chair and cradled her head in her hands.

_Sakura……I'm so sorry._

It was Jiraiya that first spotted her. She was hopping from tree to tree, wincing and heaving. He couldn't tell if it was her blood or the blood of the person she was carrying on her back that was covered in it. He was angry.

"STUPID GIRL!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!!" and he ran to her at full speed.

"I'm…..bringing them home safe….." she faltered on her step and plummeted to the ground below her.

The rest was slow motion.

The village heard the incident soon enough as Jiraiya went flying through the village.

The other ninjas followed trying to help him get there faster.

It was Tsunade turn.

Their faces were torn and worn. Their time in war had taken its toll. One of them jumped every time the door shut and went into defensive mode. He had a severe case of shell shock.

The girl lost sight in her one eye, the two other boys had a blockage in their lungs due to the constant smoke and hazardous materials in the air.

Tsunade came back out.

She collapsed to the floor, her hair hiding her face. Her broken heart shook her body like a earthquake. Her body pale from the continuous chakara on pour into Sakura's small frame. It was the quite sob that told them the whole story.

All they could hear was the flat line and the world stopping.

They couldn't hear.

They couldn't breath.

They felt nothing.

They could all see it in their inner theater. A bloody Jiraiya running into hospital, them following. He yelled at every nurse to find the Hokage and was stunned at the lack of procedure that occurred. As soon as the Hokage came Sakura was ripped away from him, as all he saw was the swirling end tips of Tsunade-hime jacket.

The work was tremendous. It was ghastly as well. Her back had been so scarred and torn apart, you could almost see the spine in the bone. Her heart was only half way healed from that battle. Her one eye was swollen from a cut and her head had sustained a blunt forced object.

She was bleeding badly.

It leaked her life and everything she had inside of her.

"_She dropped……like a fallen petal. She was so light. She kept mumbling……protect them! She wasn't even fucking conscious and she kept saying it. Heh, fucking embarrassment. Never was selfish, was almost too selfless. Fuck. I think I shall go and blame some fucking parents for this shit" But he was stopped from his ranting from a strong hand of Naruto._

_He knew, that Jiraiya was upset, heh, upset? Fucking outraged. _

"_She wouldn't have wanted that, Ero-sennin" He gave a weak chuckle. "Hey, still have the gall to call me 'Ero-sennin'? Heh, but, I want to be selfish right now. She just makes me want to…oh god" He fell back into his chair and closed his eyes._

_The room was cramped and silent, save for the occasional whimper from Ino. Temari had informed of her brother as soon as she saw the girls running towards the hospital, with faces of hope and dread. _

_He had arrived not five minutes ago._

_The men in the room clenched and unclenched their fist. Suddenly, they were pointing fingers, shouting became screaming, cries became sobs, eyes began to water…_

_And when there was nothing left, their hearts were bare._

_They loved Sakura and they couldn't tell do a god damn thing about it._

The tune of the trumpet sounded throughout the graveyard. Sakura, for some reason, love the trumpet.

The rich flavor and tune circled the chilled crowd in a warm comfort, as if she was there hugging everyone at the same time. The crisp tune did nothing but remind them of Sakura. In a away, she was like a trumpet. It required practice to shine and get those high notes. She could sound happy and then, the mellow sound of a sad song could be heard underneath.

The march of ninja's were a sight to see. ANBU carried the family circle to the grieving father. He stood tall and proud as he could be, when his right leg was crippled from a mission years prior to little Sakura being born.

He accepted the offer with one hand, and shook with the other hand. Their hands, interlocking trembled slightly. They couldn't tell if it was their trembling that shook their hands, or together they created it.

It was Kakashi that gave him the crest.

Tsunade stood proud as she could, on the podium overlooking everyone in the row. Faces drawn into a distort of anger and sadness ranged throughout the crowd. All dressed in black, they were an army.

"I would like to call forth each kunoichi and ninja to present their….gratitude, to the fallen kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, for her accomplishment and her death for the village" and she quickly walked off to the end of the growing line of fellow comrades.

Ino's presents was a huge bouquet of Sakura's flowers, Alstroemeria, Heather, Gladiolus, Statice, Lilac and a yellow iris.

Hinata presented her a locket of the first time Sakura and her become best friends.

Tenten gave her a new set of weapons that she created for Sakura. She also gave the same set to her father, so that they can both fight together.

Temari placed a miniature fan that was expensive in touch. It was made of the desert rose, a rare treat found only once every five years. It happened to be that year.

Shino called a beautiful butterfly coloured of gold and green to forever rest and watch over Sakura's grave.

Kiba left a small puppy toy that Akamaru had loved. Akamaru always liked talking and cuddling to Sakura because she was always the 'good guy' when Kiba was the 'bad guy'. Akamaru whined and cried as he looked back at the grave.

Lee gave Sakura his two leg warm up, with extra heavy weights for her to practice in. His face was serious that almost no one recognized him.

Genma gave her his senbon, with an engraving of a flower on it. It looked odd too, he looked more collapsed. He looked down as he turned to go back to stand in his place.

Kankuro gave a small puppet that had an incredible amount of detail, of Sakura. In one hand, she had a bottle of green liquid and her hair was up in a pony tail. Like the day she save him.

Gaara left her a bottle of his own demon sand to protect the grave. It would report to him on anything and everything. He wanted to know how the flower grew. He wanted to be there when it sadly wilted away by an unsuspected shade of cloud.

The other teachers left flowers and roses for Sakura. As their single love for her.

Chouji left her a cookbook. She was one of the only people he could exchange any type of recipes with. He also left her, the secret recipe for the best cookies in Konoha.

Shikamaru left her his only edit of Song of Innocence by William Blake.

Neji placed around the hedge of the grave his hitaei, as his symbol of loyalty and thankfulness for helping him break free of the last cage.

Sasuke placed under the reef of flowers a picture of the original Team 7. He put a picture of himself and Sakura together. Sharing a secret smile.

Sai offered a beautiful drawing of Sakura that she had posed for him under much begging. It was on the sunset, only he and Sakura titled it 'The Secret'.

Kakashi left her his mask. He knew that she saw his face once and that had caused a unknown blush to rise to his cheeks that raced across like face like fire. He knew she liked the face, it was the face of his father. Yet, he didn't really seem to care then.

Naruto, didn't know what to give her. He kissed the grave stone as one lone tear, fell desperately down his cheek. He placed certificate of when he and Sakura finished their first S Class Mission together.

They couldn't forget.

They wouldn't forget.

They could and would NOT forgive.

Their eyes narrowed as Tsunade-sama finished her speech. Slowly, the rest of the ceremony was held back at the Haruno house hold.

The remaining males were left, scattered in a formation within the lines.

The Hokage approached them, with each stride she walked with anger and fear.

She gazed over the group. Each had their head down, arms clenched at each side. Body rigid, and she knew they were just hoping, praying and _dying _for the word.

She turned her back, and muttered softly, yet with enough emotions for all to be heard.

"_Nothing seen. Nothing heard. Nothing been. Not a bird. Quiet and quickly. You have less than one week"_

The air was thinner and darker than it should have been for Sakura's day.

They came back bloodied, hungry and almost satisfied. Normally, Lee, the most cheerful and energetic one, was serious and dreadful. He never done this before and it felt…oddly enough….

_Good._

As they walked towards the memorial, they spotted the new name added to the list. It was sparkling and brand new, with flowers around it.

They sat in a circle, surrounding it. Each confessed to Sakura about what they did. The acts un human, and never morally right.

It felt good.

_Guys…you didn't have to do that. I did my best. That's all I need! I'll see you later ne?_

_Love you guys!_

The clouded, grey sky cleared. The dew on the ground started to creep through their outfits.

Their once black outfits were darker than black. A pitch black if you would call it. It was a massacre. It was a blood bath. It was therapy.

"We'll remember the others Sakura-chan. We left them flowers. They were heroes as much as you were. I bet you were really mad at us for almost ignoring them, ne? But don't worry Sakura-chan. We did it. We fought for them, you, the children long gone and the women never coming home and the men who were never going to be. We fought.

And we won"

The Last Post

Thank you.

R.I.P To those who never came home. We honor those who has fought and lost, and fought and won.

Go for peace.

Help those who need it.

We bought a poppy, lest we forget that poppy. Red and black.

-Yokaigurl


End file.
